


Family Day In

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Obikin as Parents [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan, Anakin and baby Shmi spend the rainy day inside watching movies





	Family Day In

Obi Wan handed Anakin a cup of tea. Anakin pouted as he stood at the window looking out at the pouring rain. "Obi Wan, what are we going to do now? It's raining and looks like it's going to stop anytime soon."

Obi Wan laughed as he saw the pout on Anakin's face. "You whining and pouting about it isn't going to make it stop." He gave Anakin's cheek a kiss before getting comfortable on the couch. Anakin sighed and sat next to Obi Wan careful not to spill his hot drink. 

"But the plans we had. All washed out now," he responded sadly. 

"Well, we'll make new plans," Obi Wan told him. They sat in silence and drank their tea. Once they were finished, Anakin took the cups, washed them and grabbed a blanket from their bedroom and curled up next to his husband. 

"All that's missing is a little four year old girl who takes after you way too much," Obi Wan teased Anakin as he closed his eyes. 

Anakin laughed. "Give her a few minutes. She'll be out here and we can spend the day all curled up and watch movies."

"I told you we'd make new plans," Obi Wan said smugly. 

Anakin looked up and stuck his tongue out at his husband. "Know it all Kenobi." 

Obi Wan laughed and kissed the top of Anakin's head. A few minutes later, little Shmi joined them. The little family enjoyed their rainy day curled up on the couch watching Disney movies.


End file.
